Borgizstan
Borgizstan (Borgiz: Боргізстан, Borgizstan; Kashan: Боргизстан, Borgizstan), officially the Republic of Borgizstan (Borgiz: Боргізстаны Патругажіга, Borgizstany Patrugazhiga; Kashan: Республика з Боргизстани, Respublika z Borgizstani), is a sovereign state located in Eastern Eurea, bordered by Akraine to the north, Alachusia to the east, Berat to the south, Horvatia to the southwest, and Snubia to the west. Its capital is Zhastany, located in the center of the country, while its most-populous city is Nastana, located on the southern coast. Borgizstan has a population of about 35.8 million inhabitants. Organized civilization first began in the territory of modern-Borgizstan in the 15th-century, following the establishment of the Kingdom of Borgizstan. Known as fierce warriors, the Kingdom went through massive expansion, conquering neighboring territories and greatly increasing their political power. In the 17th-century, the Kingdom was annexed by the Alachusian Commonwealth, becoming an autonomous province. In the 18th-century, the Commonwealth began to fall into decline, and ultimately was peacefully annexed by the Kashan Empire as an autonomous province, retaining its royal family. Following a coup d'état in Kasha in the 20th-century, the Empire was overthrown by fascists and became the Kashan Union. Borgizstan was incorporated as the Borgiz Fascist Republic of Kasha. Individual freedoms and liberties were greatly diminished under the fascist regime, with high levels of poverty, famine, and instability. Following a weakening of the Union and increasing foreign pressure from democracies, the Union began to fall in the 1980s; Borgizstan declared its independence in 1988, being the second former Republic to be granted independence. As an independent state, Borgizstan has established itself as a unitary semi-presidential constitutional republic. Its head of state is the President, elected through a popular vote for a five-year term that is renewable once. The President then nominates the Prime Minister, to serve as the head of government. The Prime Minister is the head legislator of the Council of Deputies, the 300-seat unicameral Borgiz legislature, and must be confirmed by a majority of the Council of Deputies; due to this check, the President must nominate a Prime Minister belonging to the governing coalition of the Council of Deputies. Most power is vested in the President, as the chief international diplomat and representative of Borgizstan; they may approve and negotiate foreign treaties, formally appoint the nominations of the Prime Minister, nominate the four most powerful members of the cabinet, veto laws or nominations passed by parliament, dismiss previously appointed officeholders, bestow civilian and military honors, serve as the commander-in-chief of the armed forces, and formally lobby the Prime Minister on policy decisions. Of Borgizstan's population of 35.8 million, approximately 65.8% identifies as ethnically Borgiz. The Borgiz are the indigenous population of Borgizstan, although the nation is home to a large amount of non-native ethnic groups. Kashans number about 30.1%, being by far the most prevalent ethnic minority. Kashans first began migrating to Borgizstan during the Kashan Empire, due to the famed beaches and mountain resorts of Borgizstan; emigration from Kasha to Borgizstan continued during the Kashan Union, when Kashans outnumbered the Borgiz, constituting about 58% of the population by 1960. Following independence, many Kashans returned to Kasha, resulting in the Borgiz once again becoming the dominant ethnic group. Approximately 2.0% identifies as Akrainian, while 2.1% identifies as other ethnic groups. There are two co-official languages of Borgizstan: Borgiz, a Tagik language, and Kashan, a Slavoric language. Borgiz is the national language, yet it is only spoken natively by 62.7% of the population, confined almost exclusively to ethnic Borgizs; further, only 77.1% of the total population can communicate in it, while only 10.5% of ethnic Kashans can. Kashan was introduced to Borgizstan during the Kashan Union, and is spoken natively by 35.1% of the population, while other languages are spoken natively by 2.2%. While Kashan is spoken natively by less people, it serves as the lingua franca, with 97.4% of the population being able to communicate in it. In cities with high Kashan populations such as Nastana, Kashan is seen as a much more dominant spoken language. Approximately 58.5% of the population adheres to Eurean Islam, while 19.4% adheres to Eastern Eurean Christianity, 6.5% to other Christian churches, 0.5% to other religions, and 15.1% identifies as irreligious, agnostic, or atheist. Weekly church attendance differs greatly across religious lines, standing at 42.5% for Muslims and 12.5% for Christians and other religious groups; most Borgizs are Muslim, while most Kashans are Christian. History Geography Politics Administrative divisions Economy Demographics Culture Category:Borgizstan Category:Countries in Eurea Category:Eastern Eurean countries Category:Tagik countries and territories Category:Slavoric countries and territories Category:Semi-presidential republics Category:Unitary states